Un Dulce Triunfo
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Secuela de Una Dulce Seducción. Concluye la historia de los golosos Severus y Hermione. ¡Caramelo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia de Dragoon811, A Sweet Triumph. Es la secuela de A Sweet Flirtation, (Una Dulce Seducción). Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la historia original, a Dragoon811.

Un Dulce Triunfo.

Capítulo 1

Todo había comenzado, Hermione recordaba, como una aventura. Luego se convirtió en una mutua relación apasionada. Luego era una broma.

Tres meses después del explosivo comienzo con Severus Snape, Hermione había atado al hombre a su pequeña cama, con todo y cuerdas, nada de solo magia, y él había producido toda clase de interesantes sonidos, sobre todo cuando ella se había metido toda su polla en la boca.

Y él había gemido, mirándola casi con enfado, mientras el pecho le sudaba y no dejaba de agitarse.

"¿Severus?" Había preguntado ella, "deberíamos mudarnos juntos."

"Sí, sí, está bien." Había contestado él, todo impaciencia y moviendo su cadera hacia arriba.

Y eso fue todo.

Hermione le había dado placer oral hasta que el hombre rugió su orgasmo, tan fuerte, que, hasta ese mismo día, el solo pensar en eso, hacía que le temblaran las manos a la joven castaña. Además, él había devuelto el favor tan pronto como las piernas volvieron a funcionarle.

Al cabo de algunas semanas de buscar una casa, había encontrado una preciosa, con un cobertizo, una habitación extra, un lindo espacio verde en donde cultivar ingredientes y en donde Crooks podía perseguir a los gnomos, lugar de sobra para una biblioteca, y un sótano, (y resultó que él tenía una gran colección de objetos atrevidos, al parecer, para el placer de él y el de Hermione), así que de inmediato se mudaron.

Severus había insistido en conservar la pequeña cama de soltera de Hermione, por sus… usos alternativos…

Pasaban los días trabajando, almorzando juntos cada vez que sus horarios lo permitían, y las noches las pasaban juntos, en casa. Hablaban, resolvían acertijos aritmánticos, a veces preparaban pociones, cocinaban, y por supuesto, pasaban mucho tiempo desnudos.

Ron y Harry habían tomado la noticia de la relación con bastante gracia: primero había sido incredulidad, luego un poco de asco, pero al final, tuvieron que resignarse, pero que, por favor, Snape no la visitara en el trabajo, a la hora del almuerzo, porque ellos no necesitaban ver semejante cosa, muchas gracias.

Y tampoco nunca preguntaban por qué ella siempre usaba esos perfumes que la hacían oler como un pastel o como galletas.

A veces, eran unos chicos listos.

A veces.

Como a los cuatro meses, Harry le había contado a Hermione sobre las molestias de planear una boda. Había mencionado pastel, sin saber lo goloso que podía ser Severus, que estaba escuchando, sin que nadie lo viera.

Tan pronto como Harry se fue, Severus apareció en la puerta de la cocina con un contenedor, lleno de lo que quedaba de la crema de mantequilla de miel y vainilla, del pastel de la semana anterior, y con la expresión más atrevida que fue capaz de encontrar en su repertorio.

"Parece ser que el planeamiento de bodas no le agrada mucho a Potter," comentó, hundiendo el dedo en la confitura y llevándoselo a la boca. Hermione se lamió los labios por reflejo.

"Me han dicho que es algo muy complicado." Recordó Hermione haber dicho. Y luego la conversación había derivado en por qué era complicado, y mientras ella enumeraba las 'desgracias' de tener que ir por ahí, probando pasteles, Severus se había acercado a ella y le había ofrecido un dedo cubierto de dulce.

"¿Te dan muestras de todos sus pasteles?" Ronroneó él, dejando que la chica lamiera el glaseado de su dedo. "Deberíamos planear una boda falsa, ¿qué dices? Tomar ventaja de semejante oferta."

Los dos se habían reído, luego se besaron, y luego se apuntaron en tantas pastelerías como pudieron.

Aparentemente, a Severus le gustaba la pancita que ella estaba desarrollando, y Hermione todavía se aferraba a los diminutos rollitos de él, mientras la follaba sobre el colchón o cualquier otra superficie.

Pero solo había sido una broma. Un chiste. Un plan para adquirir exquisitos pasteles gratis, sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Las primeras veces, habían ido a las pastelerías muggle. En cada una de ellas, se habían sentado bien juntos, tomados de las manos, inventando detalles de una boda inexistente. Aún no se habían atrevido a hacer los mismo en el mundo mágico, por querer evitar a los medios.

Cada visita a las pastelerías terminaba con ellos en casa, con el rostro de él enterrado en la entrepierna de ella, hasta que la chica temblaba y suplicaba. Él la lamía orgasmo tras orgasmo, poniendo sus piernas como gelatina. Ella lo ponía contra la cama, se montaba sobre él y lamía su polla hasta que lo follaba sin piedad.

El sabor del glaseado aun en sus labios entre beso y beso, cada vez más profundos. Glaseado que ocasionalmente era robado de las tiendas y luego aplicado en donde no debería ponerse.

Decir que usaban el hechizo de limpieza con demasiada liberalidad, es decir poco.

Con todo, para ellos dos, era absolutamente maravilloso el poder disfrutar del asunto de los pasteles de boda.

Y así fue hasta la boda de Potter.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Severus estaba allí parado, en una oscura esquina, con un plato de pastel en la mano, aguardando a que el novio y la novia tomaran el primer bocado para poder, él mismo, comenzar a comer su porción. Hermione movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo.

"Molly la preparó." Comentó ella por lo bajo. Su amante alzó una ceja en vistas del intento de la joven por distraerlo.

"Obviamente."

Ella le sonrió y aplaudió apropiadamente cuando Ginny y Harry probaron el pastel. Justo a su lado, escuchó el sonido de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla, luego, el grave gemido de Severus, y el sonido mismo se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de ella como una ola. Alzó la vista para mirarlo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. De verdad, ese hombre era un hedonista en privado, incluso en la escasa privacidad proporcionada por el oscuro rincón. Lentamente, los ojos del hombre se abrieron, oscuros e intensos.

"Prueba." Urgió él. Cargó un poco el tenedor y se lo ofreció a ella. Hermione accedió. Severus no apartaba la vista de los labios de la chica cuando tomó su bocado.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Sí que estaba bueno!

"Este es el mejor pastel que haya probado." Susurró ella, saboreando todavía. Severus se inclinó y la beso, probando el decadente sabor del glaseado de chocolate, directo de sus labios. Su cabello, apenas un poquito grasoso, a pesar de que ella sabía que lo había lavado apenas unas horas antes, formó una cortina que ocultaba los besos de los ojos indiscretos.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Murmuró él, besando un camino desde la mandíbula hacia su oído.

"Debe ser la magia. Como contigo. Eres mágica."

Ella podía percibir el perfume del chocolate en su aliento y le avergonzó un poco el admitir que la estaba excitando. Los dientes de Severus encontraron el lóbulo de su oreja y ella gimoteó, casi dejando caer el pastel. Él se alejó un poco. "Termina tu porción, Hermione."

Ella conocía esa mirada, y hubiera obedecido lo más rápido posible, para poder encontrar el lugar más privado posible y tomar ventaja de esa candente mirada, pero es que el pastel estaba demasiado bueno.

Ella saboreaba cada bocado. Era juego previo con comida.

Severus lamió su tenedor, dejando trazas de chocolate derritiéndose en su lengua. Como respuesta, Hermione usó el glaseado para colorear sus labios. Él inhaló con fuerza y siguieron azuzándose mutuamente, con bocados, lenguas y labios acariciando el delicioso pastel.

Al final, lo último de la dulce confección desapareció y los platos se desvanecieron de sus manos, para aparecer sobre una mesa cercana. Severus se acercó a ella con un gruñido y besó el chocolate de los labios de Hermione.

"Aquí no." Gimió ella entre besos y con los dedos aferrándose a la ropa de él. "Severus…"

Él le dio un devastador beso y se alejó un poco. La tomó de la mano y navegaron entre los festejantes, comentando nimiedades mientras pasaban, para ocultar la urgencia que se acumulaba en sus venas. Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina de la Madriguera, que estaba ocupada por un trío de hombres que bebían y se reían, y que ella no reconocía.

Severus maldijo por lo bajo y la arrastró hasta las sombras del cobertizo de Arthur. Con una risa ahogada, Hermione uso su peso para empujarlo contra un costado del cobertizo. Se aferró de su cabello para obligarlo a descender y poder comerse su boca, tragándose el gemido que escapó del hombre.

Teniéndolo tan apretado a su cuerpo, Hermione tomó ventaja desvergonzadamente del hecho de poder sentir la dura longitud de su miembro, a través de la ropa y se frotó contra él. Severus la tomó del trasero e hizo otro tanto, apretando su entrepierna contra la de ella.

"Rápido." Dijo él casi sin aliento. Hermione asintió, tironeando de la línea de botones de sus pantalones. "Buena chica… no creo poder aguantar mucho más…"

Esa era una jodida mentira y ambos lo sabían. No importaba que tan desesperados estuvieran, siempre se las arreglaban para mantener la calma y asegurarse que ambos disfrutaran lo más posible.

Hermione sacó el miembro de Severus de los confines de su pantalón justo en el momento en el que mordía el cuello de él. El gruñido que emitió ese hombre, reverberó en el cuerpo de ella, mojándola todavía más.

Severus levantó el vestido de ella, lo suficiente para poder encontrar la vagina de ella con sus dedos, hundiéndolos lo más profundo que pudo. Ella gimió, apretando los dedos de él con sus músculos.

Cómo amaba todo aquello.

"Quiero lamer el glaseado de tu polla." Susurró ella, con la voz ronca porque él había logrado llegar a su clítoris y a ese lugar especial dentro de ella. Severus le dio un beso incendiario, tratando de estimularla un poco más, a pesar de la posición tan precaria. Hermione gemía y jadeaba, masajeando su miembro y besando y mordisqueando su cuello, endureciéndolo más, pensando en todas las cosas deliciosamente atrevidas que deseaba hacer con él.

"¡Tan cerca! ¡Severus! ¡Estoy tan cerca…!"

Los dedos de Severus la abandonaron y Hermione sintió el cosquilleo de la magia de él: un hechizo de levitación. Con impaciencia, ella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y él la levantó con facilidad, sosteniéndose de la pared del cobertizo. Con casi una agonizante lentitud, la bajó sobre su caliente y grueso miembro, y ambos gimieron al unísono.

"Siiiiiiiiii…" Siseó él con la voz ronca. "Eso es… te voy a follar, Hermione. Te voy a follar hasta que no puedas más…"

Ella maldijo en voz baja, moviéndose al tiempo con sus embestidas y mordiéndose los labios. Ninguno de los dos había puesto hechizos de privacidad.

"Quiero desnudarte entera y doblarte sobre la mesa de la cocina." Murmuró él en su oído. "Te voy a untar de glaseado y lo voy a lamer de tu piel. Luego te voy a dar unas palmadas en el trasero, hasta que quede rojo como una cereza." La sedosa voz de Severus fluía sobre sus nervios al tiempo que él gemía. Las embestidas cada vez más profundas y duras. "Cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a atar a la cama, a la tuya, la pequeña, y voy a lamer tu dulce, dulce vagina. Voy a hacer que supliques, Hermione. Que supliques para que te deje gozar…"

"Severus…" Gimió ella. El ritmo que llevaba Severus era muy constante y ella necesitaba más. "Por favor…"

"Siempre." Gruñó él. "Siempre te voy a complacer."

Una de las manos de él se deslizó sobre el trasero de ella, y la castaña inhaló con fuerza cuando uno de esos largos dedos encontró su camino dentro. "¡Mierda! ¡Por favor!"

"Buena chica." Susurró él, haciendo una pausa en su invasión para colapsar en el suelo con ella en su regazo. Ambos se acomodaron hasta encontrar el ángulo correcto haciendo que moverse juntos fuera un poco menos torpe. "Mucho mejor. Ahí, ahí Hermione, eso es… móntate en mi polla."

Ella asintió vigorosamente, sintiendo el largo miembro de Severus pistoneando dentro y fuera, y con su dedo en el contrapunto. Rápidamente se estaba haciendo más de lo que podía aguantar, así que se inclinó y lo besó, ambos jadeando, ambos en un camino sin retorno al frenesí. Los sonidos distantes de la boda la sacaron de sus pensamientos sobre guardar silencio, y empezó a gemir, con esa sensación de tener la cabeza liviana, y los dedos de los pies tensos, ocultando el rostro en el hombro de Severus, enterrando los dientes en su piel con un grito apagado.

Severus inhaló al sentirla, y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta seguirla en un orgasmo, apenas unos segundos después del de ella, sin dejar de mover la pelvis, ahora con más suavidad.

Hermione se derrumbó en su regazo mientras luchaba por volver a respirar con normalidad, y él depositaba un beso en la húmeda sien de la joven, sin importarle el alborotado cabello que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Ella suspiró feliz como única respuesta, besando justo en donde lo había mordido antes.

Escucharon la música y murmullos lejanos. Se separaron con cuidado y se limpiaron con los hechizos correspondientes. Severus fue el primero en ponerse de pie, extendiendo caballerosamente la mano hacia ella. Hermione la tomó con una sonrisa.

"¿Harás todo esto en casa, también?" Preguntó ella, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, luego quitó una hebra de pasto de su vestido.

"Tal vez." Respondió él mientras caminaban de regreso a las festividades, como si nada hubiera pasado. "Solo si…"

Ella mordió el anzuelo. "¿Si?"

"Si te atreves a explorar pastelerías mágicas conmigo."

Hermione se echó a reír. "¡Claro que lo haré!"

N/T: ¡Hola! Una nueva historia, secuela de Una Dulce Seducción. Espero que también les guste. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Las pastelerías mágicas, resultó ser, eran tan superiores a las muggles, que casi daba risa.

Las primeras veces en las que se aventuraron, fueron bajo la protección de numerosos disfraces, para evitar a la prensa metida, y con nombres falsos, llevándose muestras para el hogar. Luego comenzaron a explorar confiterías, como ellos mismos, pero con discreción, por no querer tener que remover los encantamientos que los cubrían, antes de poder sucumbir a sus deseos por intimidad física.

Rápidamente, la actividad se volvió aburrida, sin embargo, porque todas las pastelerías parecían estar usando las mismas recetas. Los pasteles eran buenos, sin duda, pero el asunto perdía atractivo, y diversión, con rapidez.

Pero luego, había estado ese lugar, Creaciones en Pasteles de Farton Featherbee. A pesar que el nombre del dueño provocaba un ataque de risa en Hermione, la pastelería mágica tenía el pastel más esponjoso, más dulce, más húmedo que habían probado, y la castaña había gemido con el primer bocado. Le recordaba mucho a esas plumas de azúcar que habían comenzado la fascinación de ella con Severus.

Luego, él había probado también, y Hermione había observado como las agudas mejillas se ponían rosadas y los ojos se ponían más oscuros y los párpados, pesados. La repentina inhalación de parte del hombre, y la lenta exhalación, fueron tan potentes como el sexo mismo. La lengua de Severus se deslizó sobre el tenedor, buscando cada pequeña migaja del pastel.

Por supuesto, la capa de chocolate había sido igual de buena. Era tan deliciosa y pastosa como la que habían compartido la primera noche juntos, pero tenía algo más… algo elusivo. Hermione había probado un segundo bocado y estaba tratando de adivinar qué diablos era, cuando Severus comentó con la voz ronca. "Comino. Interesante elección."

La mirada de él casi la prendió fuego. "ESTE será el pastel de nuestra boda…"

Hermione, con las papilas gustativas todavía deslumbradas por los sabores, asintió.

Casi como aturdida, Hermione lo siguió fuera de la pastelería y camino a casa, cada uno llevando una caja con muestras de pasteles. El Señor Featherbee pensó que no era posible que decidieran cuál era el pastel adecuado con apenas una probada o dos, así que los despachó con una gran variedad de rellenos y glaseados y pasteles, tantas como su pastelería preparaba.

"¿Severus?" Hermione puso la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Él volteó y la miró con una ceja alzada.

"¿Lo… lo dijiste…? Titubeó un poco, luego farfulló. "¿Lo dijiste en serio?"

Él se puso serio. "¿Qué cosa'"

"Nuestra boda." Contestó ella.

"Claro que sí." Se veía perplejo al acercarse a su lado. "¿Por qué otra razón lo habría dicho?"

"Es que… nunca pensé que… como todo comenzó como una broma…"

"Ah." Severus miró para otro lado, muy incómodo. Ahora era él, el que titubeaba. "He pensado en eso…"

"Es solo que, nunca dijiste nada como eso, bueno…"

"¿Nunca dije que sentía de esa forma por ti?"  
Hermione asintió.

"Tú tampoco has dicho nada." Señaló él con una sonrisa. "Y no es como si fueras a asustarme con algo que puedas decir, Al menos, no mes has espantado con nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora."

Ella se puso roja, pensando en algunas de las cosas que le había dicho, fantasías, en realidad, cosas que había mencionado, así como algunos de sus más violentos gritos sobre cosas de su trabajo. Él se había reído y luego la abrazó.

"Hermione Granger, eres increíblemente lenta si crees que no me he dado cuenta que me amas tanto como te amo a ti. Y me niego a creer semejante cosa de alguien que es la hechicera más brillante de su generación. Me rehúso a creer que no estás bien al corriente de tus sentimientos, así que solo puedo asumir que estás mucho más que solo al corriente de ellos. Entonces," dijo él, besando la coronilla de la joven, que se aferraba a su cuerpo como un pulpo. "Te amo, y, simplemente, nos casamos y ordenamos un pastel enorme."

Con una risa ahogada, ella lo miró. "Es la propuesta más extraña que he oído."

"Será mejor que sea la única que hayas oído." Replicó él con una mueca de desagrado. Desde ese ángulo, su nariz era más prominente que nunca.

"¿Sin anillo?"

"Bueno, no te interesa demasiado la joyería." Contestó él con cuidado. "Supuse que un anillo de matrimonio sería preferible a un enorme y opulento anillo de compromiso, que nunca usarás."

"Eres imposible." Dijo ella. Un cálido resplandor se apoderó de ella, repasando las palabras dichas por Severus en su cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo muy tieso que estaba él en su abrazo. "Pero sí. Te amo, gran tonto. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?"

Severus se relajó y se inclinó para besarla, saboreando la pasión, el alivio, el pastel, y el amor.

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Hermione estaba de pie frente al espejo, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar porque el vestido no le quedaba. Movió su varita sobre el dichoso cierre, rogando para que el hechizo de sastre que le había enseñado Ginny, funcionara. No pasó nada.

"¡Diablos!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Nada!" Respondió ella, casi entrando en pánico.

La cortina fue corrida casi con dramatismo, y ella se cubrió los pechos por reflejo, a pesar del hecho de saber que estaba cubierta y que él la veía desnuda con regularidad. Severus la miró con la expresión fruncida. "Nada, las pelotas." Se metió en el pequeño cambiador, moviendo su varita para que la cortina se cerrara de nuevo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No cierra." Masculló Hermione, poniéndose como un tomate. Él se inclinó para examinar el vestido. Ella no sentía ninguna vergüenza con él. Severus señaló que la pancita de la chica era lo que evitaba que el cierre subiera.

"El vestido es un poco pequeño, eso es todo." Anunció él. "Hay más grandes, puedo traerte uno."

Ella parpadeó con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Pequeño? Pero si he usado esa talla por años…"

"Los vestidos de novia, en especial los muggle, tienden a ser un poco pequeños." Comentó Severus con tranquilidad. Ante la interrogadora mirada que ella le echó, él tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzado. "Tal vez hice algo de investigación al respecto. Te estabas empezando a frustrar y te pones insufrible cuando te frustras. Y soy yo quien vive contigo cuando te pones en ese estado."

Ella sonrió. "Bueno, tú tampoco eres muy dulce como compañía…"

Severus le sonrió con malicia. "Precisamente por eso prefiero estar contigo."

Hermione se acercó y lo besó. "Gracias. Ve a traerme otra talla, ¿quieres?"

Él se quedó mirando el reflejo como reflexionando. "Lo haré. Te traeré varios modelos para que te pruebes. Hay uno con una deliciosa línea de botones que pareces haber pasado por alto."

SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG SS HG

Al final, ella terminó de comprar su vestido sola, mientras él se ocupaba de una orden de pociones muy delicada.

Fue de tienda en tienda en la Londres muggle, hasta que encontró el vestido perfecto. Largo hasta los tobillos, con escote corazón y unas bonitas capas de encaje, del mismo tono que el de las plumas de azúcar. Lo había visto en el escaparate y había apresurado a comprarlo. Tenían la talla justa para ella en la tienda. Había declinado la oferta de ajustes personalizados, debido a que los hechizos eran mucho mejor en ese campo, y ahora, se miraba en el espejo del dormitorio, oscurecido por las nubes que se movían en el cielo raso encantado.

No podía esperar para mostrarle a Severus. Lo iba a amar.

En especial, cuando viera la hilera de botones que tenía desde el cuello hasta la cintura.

Con cuidado, Hermione se levantó el cabello en una delicada cascada de rizos, luego encendió algunas velas. Él pronto llegaría a casa, cansado y molesto, y ella sonrió con picardía al pensar en su reacción.

Se puso un poco de perfume en el cuello. Hermione estaba dándose los últimos toques cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba de un portazo. Severus había llegado.

Se apresuró a sentarse en los pies de la cama, esperando verse atractiva y recatada. Escuchó a Severus saludar a Crooks con voz grave, luego el sonido de sus botas al quitárselas y dejarlas caer, el ruido del closet cuando colgó su abrigo. Ella conocía su camino por la casa y por las escaleras.

Escuchó el crujir de la puerta del dormitorio al abrirse.

Y ella supo lo que significaba esa súbita inhalación en cuanto la vio.

"Veo que has encontrado un vestido." Dijo Severus. Su voz era como ambrosía, como azúcar derritiéndose. Hermione le sonrió de manera seductora, o eso esperaba ella al menos.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Te queda muy bien." Replicó él, y ella escuchó el pesado sonido de la levita al ser arrojada sobre la silla que estaba junto a la cama, luego escuchó a sus pantalones. "Ponte de pie y date la vuelta. Quiero verlo todo."

Hermione le dio gusto. El encaje le rozó los tobillos en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo y dio la vuelta con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de permanecer en su lugar.

"Mierda." Susurró él, con la voz apretada. "No te muevas."

Oh, sí. Le gustaban los botones. Ella casi se sentía en las nubes ante semejante triunfo.

Los dedos del hombre se sentían delicados al mover los cordones del velo, que descansaban sobre los pequeños botones. "¿Son para mí?"

Hermione se recargó contra él, moviendo la cabeza para besarlo. La boca de su hombre era suave e inquisitiva. "Para nosotros." Contestó ella con deseo. "Pensé que tal vez te gustaría acostumbrarte al vestido antes de la boda."

"Qué lista." Murmuró él. Los labios de Severus acariciaban la mandíbula y el cuello de ella. "No sería apropiado que el novio secuestrara a la novia antes que la ceremonia tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar siquiera." Le mordisqueó la piel. "Por lo que entiendo, se me permite hacer lo que me plazca, ¿correcto?"

"Si."

La sola palabra dejó la garganta de Severus seca. "¿Cuál es la palabra?"

Por Merlín, el solo pensar que él creyera que iba a necesitar una palabra, hacía que le hirviera la sangre en las venas. "Detente."

Sintió que él encogía los hombros como toda aceptación, y sus manos abandonaban su espalda para acariciar los pequeños pechos de la joven a través del encaje y el satén. Los acarició, moviéndolos suavemente, para luego apretar y jalar de los pezones, moviéndolos con sus dedos hasta que ella gimió.

"Ternum." Dijo él con la voz apenas audible. El hechizo que había creado para ella exclusivamente, se deslizó sobre su piel y ella no pudo dejar de retorcerse al sentir las sensaciones creadas por los dedos de él sobre su cuerpo, creando una oleada de presión que siguió allí aun cuando él ya había retirado las manos. La cabeza de Hermione se echó hacia atrás en medio de un gemido.

"Eso es." Siseó él y sus manos reptaron más hacia abajo, a través del abdomen. La atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir la línea de botones de su vestido, apretarse entre los dos cuerpos. "Amo este vestido."

"Qué bien." Hermione trató de no sonreír. "Estaba esperando que así fuera."

"Claro que sí." El cabello de Severus le rozó el hombro y el brazo al levantar la cabeza. "Vamos a la cama."

"¿Boca arriba o boca abajo?"

"Eres una hechicera muy atrevida para tentarme con semejante pregunta." Ella pudo escuchar el regocijo en su voz. "Boca abajo, por ahora."

Hermione obedeció y las exploradoras manos de Severus la ayudaron a acomodar el vestido y la distrajeron al mismo tiempo.

Pronto, ella yacía sobre su abdomen, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y sintió la cinta de seda que había dejado sobre la cama, atar una muñeca primero y luego la otra, a la cabecera de la cama. La sensación de estar a su merced, aunada a el hechizo que hacía que aun sintiera que le pellizcaban los pezones, fue suficiente para que el cuerpo le empezara a temblar.

"Bueno, para atrás." Ordenó Severus y ella se movió con sumo cuidado. "Si rompemos el vestido, lo podemos reparar." Dijo él con un poco de molestia. "De rodillas para mí."

Hermione obedeció y se acomodó como él le ordenó. Los brazos estirados y abiertos, y él comenzó a atarle con mucho cuidado las rodillas para que se mantuvieran abiertas. La posición era un poco extraña, pero de alguna manera cómoda. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron sobre su piel, chequeando los nudos.

"Muy bien."

Ella sonrió y, a continuación, él levantó el vestido para dejar su trasero al descubierto y le dio una palmada. "¡Oh!"

Severus se rio gravemente. "Y sin bragas. Tendrás que hacer lo mismo para el día de la boda."

"Como digas." Replicó Hermione. Movió el trasero en dirección a Severus y él le palmeó la otra nalga. Ella se estremeció y se sobresaltó cuando lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que la piel de su trasero se sentía caliente. Deslizó los dedos sobre la enrojecida piel con suavidad.

"Así como estás, te vez como un lindo helado de crema. Todo lo que veo es blanco cremoso y una brillante, (palmada), y roja, (palmada), cereza." Y otra palmada.

Hermione gimió.

"Y ya sabes lo mucho que me gustan estos postres. Sobre todo, en ocasiones especiales."

"Si." Dijo ella entre gemidos.

Sintió algo frío en su trasero y se tensó por la sorpresa. "Deberías haber esperado esto." Dijo Severus en tono acusador. "Y aquí puedo ver todo. Todo Hermione."

"Sí." Dijo ella de nuevo.

El líquido, chocolate, supuso ella, por el perfume, se deslizaba desde su trasero hasta su vulva y se mezclaba con su propia humedad.

"Hermoso." Dijo él. Ella siseó y comenzó a moverse en cuanto la lengua de él comenzó a seguir el recorrido del chocolate sobre el suave y enrojecido trasero. De repente, él la mordió con suavidad, como advertencia. "No te muevas."

"Trataré."

Lo escuchó reírse con sorna a su espalda y el cabello negro de su hombre rozando sus muslos, cuando se inclinó para lamer más del chocolate derramado. Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿Es que voy a necesitar taparte la boca?"

Los dos sabían que esa era una amenaza vacía y Hermione movió el trasero de nuevo. Severus terminó con el camino de chocolate que había dejado en el trasero de la chica y le dio una palmadita.

"Tal vez deba darte una razón para retorcerte." Dijo él, con esa voz de terciopelo, oscurecida por la promesa de placer. La cama crujió bajo su peso y ella podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su piel.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, y a la espera de lo que haría su hombre.

Pero él, no hizo nada.

Absolutamente nada.

"¿Severus?"

"Suplica." Susurró él, y ella sintió la húmeda calidez del aliento de él en su oído. La chica dio un salto, tironeando de las ataduras. Él se rio por lo bajo con malicia.

"Por favor…" Comenzó a decir ella.

Él volvió a palmearle el trasero, pero con suavidad. "Te dije que _suplicaras_, mi hermosa novia."

"Por favooooooor…" Trató ella de nuevo, con la voz lo más sensual que pudo.

"Mucho mejor." El colchón se hundió un poco más y la castaña fue premiada con la deliciosa sensación de tener la lengua de él deslizándose sobre los húmedos pliegues de su vulva, los dedos abriéndola como una flor.

"¡Oh! ¡Por favor!" Esta vez, su voz se oyó bien aguda. Esa era una verdadera súplica.

"Esa es mi chica buena." Murmuró Severus y su voz se oía absolutamente pecaminosa, al sentirla vibrar a través de su cuerpo. Esos dedos ásperos de él se dedicaron a juguetear con su clítoris y la lengua seguía penetrándola, saboreando, estimulando. Él masculló una grosería sobre ser fiel a su palabra y la hizo suplicar por más.

Casi demasiado rápido, Hermione se encontró tironeando de las ataduras que la amarraban a la cama. Su voz se elevaba al llamarlo y suplicarle para que le diera más, y más y _más_, a pesar de saber que ese hombre era prácticamente insaciable a la hora de lamer la proverbial crema de su proverbial caldero.

Esa nariz de él había sido hecha para tal propósito.

Allí estaba ella, con el trasero en el aire y los labios de él succionando su clítoris con avidez, y sus dedos, que la mantenía abierta y expuesta para él, y esa nariz maravillosa que se insinuaba en su entrada. Ella no creía que fuera intencional, pero sí lo era, ese hombre era un genio con la mente más sucia del mundo.

Era enloquecedor, y ella estaba tan mojada y tan caliente y necesitaba más, solo un poco más, y _¡oh, dios! Sigue, sigue, no te detengas, solo un poco más, si, así, justo ahí, justo…_ "¡Oooh!"

El sorprendido grito que emitió, al dejar el aire sus pulmones, luego de una larga letanía de súplicas, fue la única advertencia que tuvo Severus, porque un segundo después, Hermione se estremeció en un orgasmo tan intenso que dejó empapado a Severus.

Hermione gimió, tanto de placer como de vergüenza, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse.

Severus estaba muy callado, solo se oía el ruido que hacía al limpiarse los dedos, tanto con la boca como con la varita. Luego, sintió su mano acariciando la línea de botones de su vestido.

"Está bien." La tranquilizó él. Siempre la tranquilizaba después del sexo, siempre parecía darse cuenta cuando la llevaba demasiado lejos. "Lo hiciste muy bien."

Ella asintió con el rostro contra el colchón mientras él terminaba el hechizo en sus pezones.

"Y aún no hemos terminado." Añadió él deliberadamente. "Porque aún quiero más de ti."

Desató el pañuelo que le había puesto sobre los ojos y ella parpadeó como si acabara de despertar al ver la tenue luz de las velas, y Severus comenzó a soltar las cuerdas. Siempre lo hacía sin magia y ella no estaba del todo segura si era una cuestión de sensaciones táctiles, el control o la necesidad de asegurarse que, en verdad, ella estaba bien después de hacerle eso. Conociéndolo, posiblemente eran todas las opciones.

Aparentemente seguro de su bienestar, Severus se arrodilló detrás de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

Hermione podía sentir las cosquillas que causaba el vello en su pecho al rozar con el encaje que llevaba el vestido en la espalda. Quería sentir la fila de botones en su piel.

Colocada de esa manera, a horcajadas, pero de espaldas, sobre él, era ya familiar para ambos. Él movió un poco la cadera y su miembro comenzó a rozar y a moverse, hasta encontrar su abertura. Con lentitud, comenzó a estimularla, calmándola al mismo tiempo que avivaba el fuego de nuevo.

Cuando la penetró, tan profundo como para que ella pudiera sentir su vello púbico en el trasero, fue el cielo.

"Recárgate contra mí." Instruyó él, guiándola con la mano hasta que la cabeza castaña se apoyó contra el delgado hombro de él. "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho." Susurró ella. Cuando Severus se inclinó para besarla, Hermione respondió con avidez. Las pequeñas embestidas que lograba mantener él, la estaban volviendo loca por completo. Había algo bueno, después de todo, en eso de ser, ambos, ambiciosos y de querer sobresalir en todo: con mucha rapidez, ambos habían aprendido lo que le gustaba al otro, cómo les gustaba, y abusaban de ese conocimiento desvergonzadamente.

"Amo este vestido." Susurró él con la voz ronca, deslizando las manos sobre su cuerpo, acariciando, explorando.

"Y yo no puedo esperar para verte con tu traje." Jadeó Hermione. Estaba acercándose con mucha rapidez al orgasmo y le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse.

"Solamente tú podrías convencerme de meterme en un traje." Masculló con acidez. Una de esas manos maravillosas se deslizó debajo del vestido y se hundió entre las piernas de la joven, encontrando el clítoris.

Ella se rio porque era verdad y comenzó a mover la cadera con más velocidad.

Hermione amaba esta posición. Amaba la profundidad que alcanzaba su miembro dentro de ella. Amaba la forma en la que esa polla suya se frotaba contra ella, y le encantaba cuando Severus le decía que sus músculos casi estrangulaban a su miembro con ese húmedo calor.

"Increíble…" Dijo él en su oído, con la voz rasposa, indicándole que ya estaba cerca de venirse también. "Aguanta un poco Hermione. Ya casi llego…"

Esa admisión de verdad la llevó más cerca de su propio clímax, más cerca de lo que ya había estado. El fuego se avivaba y se hacía incontrolable. Hermione sintió que se le tensaba el abdomen y que necesitaba venirse.

"Tan bien…" dijo él, acelerando. Hermione podía sentir cómo los dedos de Severus acariciaban su propio miembro entre embestidas y su pulgar le hacía cosas deliciosamente atrevidas a su clítoris. "Tan cerca, Hermione… tan cerca, tan… ¡Oh, MIERDA!"

La última palabra fue más bien un rugido, triunfante y satisfecho y ella lo siguió segundos después con un grito. Los dos, casi se caen de la cama.

Más tarde, esa noche, luego de haber devorado la cena, y el vestido de novia fuera limpiado y reparado, se acurrucaron en el sofá, para leer, con Crookshanks enroscado en la falda de ella.

Hermione miró a Severus. Él se dio cuenta y le sonrió.

N/T: Esos dos son dos atrevidos… ¡y me encanta!

Por cierto, si tienen curiosidad por saber cómo es el vestido de Hermione, es el Alfred Angelo's style 8556.

Solo queda un capítulo y terminamos con esta historia. En el próximo capítulo, les cuento cuál será la próxima historia que voy a traducir. Espero que les guste también, porque tiene una buena dosis de Ron Bashing, ¡YAY!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La boda había sido perfecta.

Los invitados mágicos se habían comportado. Los invitados muggle habían permanecido benditamente ignorantes de la magia bajo sus narices. Los medios habían permanecido fuera de la ecuación. La ceremonia había sido llevada a cabo sin ningún inconveniente.

El ramo no se había desarmado cuando fue arrojado.

La comida había sido positivamente divina.

Y el pastel… bueno, el pastel había sido la diva la noche.

En especial, verlo a él comer ese pastel.

Y lo mejor, nadie había preguntado el porqué de un pastel de seis pisos para un total de cuarenta y siete invitados.

Esos hechizos de estasis eran de verdad magníficos.

Severus todavía amaba el vestido de Hermione, si los dedos que se deslizaron sobre la hilera de botones durante su primer, y último baile, fueron algún indicativo. Además, parecía que él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sobre todo su cabello, que había arreglado y decorado con plumas de azúcar, en lugar de flores, hechizadas para que no se pusieran pegajosas o se rompieran prematuramente.

Tentar al novio era parte de la diversión, después de todo.

"Finalmente." Gruñó Severus, presionándola contra la pared más cercana, una vez que el mareo de la aparición conjunto hubo pasado.

Hermione se rio, besando la nariz de su hombre. "Que impaciente."

"He tolerado tu necesidad de tener una ceremonia, y ahora, ahora te tengo… toda… para… mí." Puntualizó cada palabra con un beso.

"La ceremonia fue idea tuya." Le recordó ella. "Querías tener una excusa para tener pastel. Sin embargo, creo que te prometí algo…"

Los ojos de Severus brillaron y permitió que fuera ella quien lo presionara contra la pared. Hermione se puso de rodillas frente a él con una sonrisa atrevida, hundiéndose en la falda de su vestido como si fuera merengue.

"¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?"

"Claro que sí." Siseó él, de forma tal que ella supo que había estado así de 'listo' por horas. No podía culparlo. Ella sabía bien que esta era de sus cosas favoritas.

Y también de ella.

De verdad, ambos se merecían esto después de tanta planeación y puesta en escena.

"Accio." Murmuró Severus mientras Hermione tironeaba del suave y cálido cuero del cinturón de él. Escuchó cómo la botella golpeaba la palma de la mano de su marido justo al tiempo en el que él inhalaba repentinamente, cuando ella logró liberar la hebilla del cinturón, dejándola caer, provocando un sonido como de campanillas.

Entonces movió sus dedos sobre los botones.

Plic

Plic

Plic

Plic

Soltó cada uno de los botones, con suavidad, y luego se rio cuando el ansioso miembro de Severus casi escapó de la bragueta.

Como ella, él tampoco se había puesto ropa interior.

Hermione acarició la esponjosa cabeza de su miembro y continuó con la liberación. Empujó los pantalones más abajo hasta que se quedaron enrollados en los tobillos y sonrió feliz.

A pesar del tiempo pasado, la pasión inicial que los unió en primer momento, seguía tan fuerte como el primer día.

El sexo era divino, la vida hogareña perfecta y llena de sarcasmo, llena de ardientes discusiones.

Él, era un desgraciado consumado, y ella, bueno, ella no podía ser más feliz.

Ella lo acarició con dulzura mientras él se quitaba los pantalones y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Ella sopló su aliento cálido sobre la longitud de su miembro, pero no lo tocó.

"Malvada." Recriminó él, respirando pesadamente, dejando ver la mentira entre dientes de su afirmación previa. Severus amaba todo eso y ambos lo sabían.

"Y no te gustaría que fuera de otra manera."

"No. No me gustaría… esposa." Siguió desvistiéndose, quitándose la parte superior del traje. El saco, chaqueta y la camisa desaparecieron en un impresionante acto de magia sin varita.

Ella inhaló repentinamente, reaccionando al tono de propietario de su esposo.

"Muy bien, esposo."

Hermione nunca llegaría a saber si ese gemido ronco y grave que salió de Severus fue producto de llamarlo 'esposo' o si fue porque se puso su miembro en la boca.

Las manos de él fueron a tocar su cabello, pero ella se alejó de inmediato. "Sin tocar." Ordenó la castaña.

Los músculos en el cuello del hombre se pusieron tensos y asintió, retirando sus manos de ella.

"Las manos contra la pared, Severus."

Él le obedeció tan fácil como ella le obedecía a él.

"Bien." Susurró ella.

Mirándolo con fijeza a los ojos, esos ojos tan oscuros y tan ardientes con un fuego con el que ella estaba tan familiarizada, ella besó la punta de su erección y comenzó a descender. Luego fue el turno de la lengua y su mejilla, rozando la sedosa y caliente piel de sus testículos. Él había ido a su boda sin calzones solo por ella.

Con eso en mente, Hermione se retiró un poco y comenzó a meterse el enorme miembro en su boca, chupando con avidez, extendiendo su brazo para tomar la botella del firme agarre de él. No requirió ningún esfuerzo para abrirla, retirarse un poco y decorar el bien lubricado pene con caramelo.

Le puso la tapa a la botella otra vez y la puso a un lado.

¡Ay Merlín! Lo hermoso que se veía ese hombre con el rico caramelo decorando su pálida piel. Eso siempre le hacía pensar en los chocolates que había llevado al café, tanto tiempo atrás, y en el caramelo que se había deslizado por su muñeca y que había limpiado con su lengua.

Sonriendo, Hermione alzó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un Severus ceñudo.

"Acaba ya con tan concienzudo examen y hazlo de una vez." Dijo él casi con enfado.

Se lo veía por completo agitado. Las manos pegadas a la pared, con los nudillos casi blancos por el esfuerzo de mantener las manos quietas y no tocarla. Su cabello casi pegado a sus enrojecidas mejillas, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír todavía más al notar que tan abajo llegaba el enrojecimiento.

"Lo siento."

"No. Puta madre, no lo sientes nada."

"Tienes toda la razón." Lo dejó protestar entre dientes un poco más, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento.

Severus movió la cadera con impaciencia. "Voy a chorrear caramelo por todo el piso."

Hermione hizo una falsa mueca de indignación. "No te atreverías."

"Oh, sí, ¡claro que meaaaMIERDA!" Sus palabras terminaron en un ahogado grito en cuanto ella se puso su miembro en la boca, y Hermione pudo escuchar como la cabeza de su marido golpeaba la pared mientras gemía. "¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!"

Ella lo ignoró y se dedicó a saborear la salada piel de Severus en combinación con el delicioso y cremoso caramelo. Frotó la lengua contra la extensión de su miembro, llevándose más caramelo con cada pasada. Era una absolutamente deliciosa combinación y se preguntó si el butterscotch (*) sería tan bueno.

Tenía que recordar hablar con él al respecto, más tarde.

Aun cuando darle placer oral era algo que le gustaba mucho, la parte favorita de Hermione era escuchar a Severus Snape venirse. La sedosa voz se elevaba cada vez que ella se detenía, se hacía más grave cuando ella tocaba ese lugar especial que tanto placer le daba, y lo muy rasposa que se ponía cuando le rogaba por mas, la ponía loca de lujuria. El tipo era absolutamente intoxicante.

Sintiéndose más atrevida que de costumbre, Hermione deslizó una mano detrás de los testículos para acariciar la suave piel del perineo.

"¡Mierda!" La palabra fue casi un suspiro, y ella se dedicó a lamer el caramelo de los testículos desnudos de Severus, succionando con cuidado ambos, metiéndolos en su boca hasta que él no aguantó más.

Hermione sintió las delgadas rodillas comenzar a temblar, los músculos de las piernas se esforzaban al máximo y las manos abandonaban la pared para acariciar el cabello de su esposa.

"Hermione…" Gimió el hombre, y esa era una advertencia y una súplica, todo en uno.

Con suavidad, ella lo soltó, dejándolo jadeando y temblando sobre ella. El pecho enrojecido como su pecho y su cabello pegándose a las mejillas y el cuello.

"Creo que logré limpiarlo todo." Dijo ella, sintiéndose muy traviesa.

Severus dejó escapar una áspera risa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Tal vez."

Él acarició su mejilla y ella se recargó contra su mano, sonriendo. Severus se inclinó para besarla, y su cabello se pegó al hombro de ella.

La boca de Severus todavía sabía a chocolate, lo que significaba que había probado otra rebanada antes que se fueran de la fiesta. Hermione apretó un poco el diminuto rollito con felicidad. Él quitó una pluma de azúcar de su cabello, tocando la punta de la nariz de su esposa con ella. Ella apenas pudo sentir la pluma.

"Estas plumas me han estado llamando toda la noche."

Una de las plumas se deslizó sobre la curva de la mandíbula de ella.

"Termina el hechizo, para que pueda comerla, y a ti…"

Hermione murmuró el 'finite' entre besos y la dulce pluma se deslizó en su escote. Los besos se hicieron más apasionados y las manos de Severus se aventuraron sobre la cintura de ella y más abajo, atrapando su trasero para poder atraerla hacia sí. Ambos gimieron y ella logró escuchar el apenas audible sonido de la pluma de azúcar quebrándose en la mano de su marido. Aparentemente, los previos deseos de comer el dichoso dulce se habían desvanecido hacía tiempo.

Las manos de ambos se deslizaban por aquí y por allá. Las de él, atrapando la falda del vestido o buscando la hilera de botones. Las de ella, acariciando los músculos de los brazos de él, el hermoso vello en el pecho, y los rollitos en su cadera.

Ella lo adoraba tal cual estaba.

Ese lugar, ese café, había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

Severus la levantó del suelo y ella dio un gritito de sorpresa. El vestido se arrugó por completo por las manipulaciones de él al depositarla sobre la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella, reptando sobre su cuerpo para besarla una y otra vez. Como siempre, los ojos de ella se pusieron a observar el cielo raso encantado, que esa noche, mostraban un cielo claro, sin nubes, cubierto de relucientes estrellas.

"¿Con vestido o sin?" Preguntó ella en medio de los ardientes besos. Él encogió los hombros y movió su boca hacia el cuello de la joven, la nariz hizo cosquillas detrás de su oreja.

"Mmmm… eso me gusta."

Los labios de Severus comenzaron a depositar suaves besos en la zona." Lo sé." Dijo él con ese sedoso tono de voz que siempre lograba estremecerla. "Sé precisamente lo que te gusta, mi esposa."

Ella sonrió ante el tono posesivo de su voz, deslizando las uñas sobre el cabello de él cuando Severus se inclinó para mordisquearle el cuello. El hombre gruñó y mordisqueó más fuerte, y ella gimió de puro placer. Él comenzó a tironear del escote del vestido, para liberar sus pechos. Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiendo el calor que se acumulaba entre sus piernas.

Esta noche se sentía especial y sublime. Hermione se sentía atesorada y adorada y deseada, yaciendo así, con sus piernas abiertas y su blanco vestido en medio, y su duro miembro haciéndose sentir, incluso en medio de todo el género de la prenda.

"Estuviste hermosa esta noche." Dijo él, la cabal honestidad en su voz, hacía que el cuerpo de la chica temblara. "Radiante."

Ella deslizó una mano por el cabello de él hasta llegar a su mejilla. "Y tú estabas tan guapo, como siempre."

Severus se rio y besó uno de los pechos, justo por encima del corazón, deteniéndose allí por un momento, antes de desvanecer el vestido de la joven con un murmullo. La prenda reapareció dentro del clóset, y Hermione suspiró al sentir el calor de la piel de su marido contra su propia piel. Severus se derretía contra su cuerpo como chocolate y sus manos exploraban lánguidamente los pechos de la castaña. Luego, sus labios siguieron el mismo camino.

Hermione, mientras tanto, movía sus manos sobre la espalda y sus hombros, gimiendo al sentir que su esposo atrapaba uno de los pezones en la calidez de su boca. Había una gran sensualidad en el ritmo que llevaba. Se tomaba su dulce tiempo en cada succión, hasta que ella gritaba, sintiendo la respuesta entre sus piernas.

La lenta construcción del fuego se convirtió pronto en un incendio, mientras él acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de ella, menos el necesitado centro de su cuerpo, que ya ardía por una caricia de él. Sus propios intentos de tocarse fueron interrumpidos por Severus, que, con suavidad, retiraba las manos de la chica del clítoris, y Hermione se retorcía y gemía, cerca de comenzar a suplicarle por más.

Y él sabía exactamente cómo tocarla, como excitarla, y ella se deleitaba por las atenciones recibidas.

Finalmente, la mano de Severus decidió viajar hacia abajo, para sentir la humedad entre las piernas de su esposa. Hermione le besó las cejas y él gruñó de placer, al encontrarla totalmente empapada y lista para ser penetrada.

Se miraron uno al otro, algo muy especial en ese momento, su primera vez juntos, como marido y mujer.

Severus acercó su miembro a la vulva de ella, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hubo un chispazo, en el momento de conectarse, cuando él comenzó a penetrar. La circunferencia de su órgano abriéndola y llenándola. Hermione gimió. No se había sentido tan apretada con él dentro desde las primeras veces en las que habían estado juntos.

"Mi esposa." Dijo Severus con la voz como lava, con un tono casi como de asombro, mientras penetraba todo el camino hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

Sintiendo las llamas, Hermione se derritió con él.

"Esposo." Movió un poco la cabeza para poder besar el antebrazo de Severus, en donde quedaban los resabios de la marca tenebrosa, y alzó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. "Mi esposo."

"Siiiiiiiiii…" Se escuchó más bien como un siseo. Las manos de él se aferraban con fuerza a las de ella, los anillos se enterraban en la piel, en cuanto Severus comenzó a moverse.

De alguna forma, ella se sentía más cercana a él. Tal vez era la magia del momento, razonó Hermione, poco antes de perder totalmente la capacidad de razonar.

Severus sabía justo qué ángulo debía tener su cadera para que ella sintiera como si su cerebro se hubiera convertido en flan.

Envolvió la cadera de su marido con sus piernas y su respiración se hizo agitada y entrecortada. Sentía el rugir de su sangre en los oídos, y su cuerpo se tensó al máximo en cuanto llegó al orgasmo. Él emitió un largo gruñido, deteniéndose, y luego los hizo roda con sumo cuidado.

Hermione, pronto, se encontró sobre él, a horcajadas sobre la cadera de él.

"¿No te viniste?" Le preguntó ella con un poco de incredulidad. Él se había enloquecido tanto y estaba tan listo cuando jugaron con el caramelo…

"Bebí una poción." Fue la respuesta.

"Oh." Dijo ella, excitándose al pensar en lo maravillosa que sería esa noche.

Cuando la semana anterior, Hermione le había susurrado al oído, la fantasía de ser follada hasta perder el conocimiento, una y otra, y otra vez, nunca pensó que fuera a hacerlo esa noche, la noche de bodas.

Hermione estaba segura que esa noche iba a ser la noche de bodas más memorable de la historia.

"Quiero ver cómo te montas sobre mí." Le dijo con voz ronca. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron torso arriba, para acariciar los pechos. Apretó un poco los pezones y la cadera de ella se movió un poco. "Siiiiiiiiiii… justo así…"

Hermione comenzó a moverse, girando la cadera mientras lo montaba. Él dejó de atormentar sus pezones para aferrarse a su cadera. Controlaba su ritmo, empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba cuando empujaba el de ella hacia abajo. El abdomen de la chica vibraba, los rizos de su cabello se liberaban de los clips con cada embestida. Severus gruñía bajo su cuerpo, un sonido lujurioso, que se transformaba en algo feral y primitivo, cuando la última pluma de azúcar cayó del cabello de Hermione, quedando atrapada en un rizo castaño, evitando que cayera hasta el pecho de él.

Ella se inclinaba hacia atrás con cada movimiento, para que la cabeza del miembro encontrara su punto G, de nuevo y de nuevo.

Concentrarse en el ritmo se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil con cada acometida, que la llevaba más cerca del pináculo. Los dedos de él se enterraban más fuerte en la cadera de ella, moviéndola con más fuerza y velocidad.

El mundo de Hermione se centró en el movimiento de sus pechos y en los sonidos que escapaban de la garganta de él. Su cuerpo se sentía como al borde un precipicio, del que pronto terminó cayendo y sintió como las estrellas mismas se encendieran dentro de ella.

El grito que la chica profirió, casi fue arrancado de su cuerpo, cuando se puso tensa y tuvo un orgasmo largo e intenso, pulsando alrededor del duro miembro que todavía estaba dentro de ella.

"Ah, mierda." Dijo él, con el cuerpo en medio de las contracciones. Hermione se relajó finalmente, jadeando, y lo miró a los ojos. Severus le sonrió, casi con malicia, ayudándola a levantarse y dejar su regazo.

"Ahora ponte de rodillas." Ronroneó él.

Horas más tarde, ambos estaban positivamente exhaustos. Las plumas de azúcar habían sido consumidas, y ahora, yacían ambos sobre la cama. Cómodamente ubicada con su espalda contra el velludo pecho de él, y con sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos, Hermione inclinó la cabeza para besar la sudorosa mano que aún sostenía la de ella.

"Te amo." Le dijo con la voz adormilada, pero llena de felicidad.

"Ya era hora que lo dijeras." Contestó Severus, acariciando su cuello con la nariz y depositando un beso en su cabello.

Suspiró de puro gusto.

Fin.

N/T: Bueno, eso ha sido todo para esta historia, secuela de Una Dulce Seducción. La próxima historia incluye algo que les gusta a muchas. ¡RON BASHING! Espero que les guste también.

Gracias por seguirme, aun después de desaparecer por algún tiempo. Trataré de no desaparecer tan a menudo. Un abrazo grande y nos vemos en la próxima historia.

(*) Butterscotch es una especie de golosina de caramelo, elaborada con azúcar morena y manteca, propio de algunas regiones de Reino Unido.


End file.
